Friendship of Another Kind
by ShadowShinigami13
Summary: There is a new girl in town. She's alone and has lost her family...Mild crossover, but not really a crossover. Please RR! This is my first YGO fic so PLEASE be nice!


Selena: Hey! This is my first YGO fic so please be NICE! T_T  
  
Miana: As her Yami I will send anyone who is mean to Selena to the Shadow Realm!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Ummmm..Miana? That's just plain mean! ^.^'  
  
Yugi: Yeah it is! Don't do that! o.o  
  
Miana: OK ok! Then what do you suggest we do? -_-'  
  
Selena: NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! I can take care of myself and if people feel like being JERKS go ahead! _.  
  
Sango: She doesn't appreciate those.  
  
Quatre: And just so you know Miana is her yami and the rest of us are her muses!  
  
Nuriko: And if the paragraphs stick together it's not her fault it's darn FF.net's fault!  
  
Tasuki: This IS a minor crossover, but you don't see much of a crossover.it mainly deals with YGO! So don't worry. *Muttering to self* Damn YGO!!!!!!!  
  
Chiriko: Don't swear Tasuki! *_*  
  
Selena: Now onto the story. x.x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Title: Friendship of Another Kind  
  
Chapter: Newbies  
  
Author: Selena ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~In Egypt~  
  
A girl with gold-blonde hair down to her ankles (With bangs similar to Inu-Yasha's), and blue-silver eyes, walked down a passage way in a Pyramid. She had gotten separated from her friends and had wandered around until she had gotten lost. Unknown to her she was deep with the Pyramid.very close to the middle.where something lay that should not be found.  
  
"Darn! Where are they?" Demanded the girl.  
  
Silence.  
  
"GUYS!!!!!!!! IF THIS IS A JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
Again silence.  
  
Yet.something heard her.something that should never have awakened. The item in the middle of the Pyramid began to glow. As if in response to her angry yells.  
  
The girl tripped over a loose rock and she cried out as she fell.  
  
"Stupid rock." She muttered.  
  
She got back up and continued her journey into the unknown.until she found a very large room. As she looked around she noticed that at the very top there was a hole and light seeped through, with her eyes, she followed where the light landed to find a table in the very middle of the room. Slowly she walked up to the table and gasped. There on the table was a golden staff encrusted with jewels of all kinds and the symbol of the eye of Horus on the very top.  
  
The eye was glowing and the staff seemed to beckon to the young, innocent girl. Slowly she reached out and picked it up. As she lifted it she felt another presence. She whirled around only to find nothing. She become confused, but her confusion evaporated into awe as she examined the staff. The different kinds of jewels encrusted into it included Rubies, Topazes, Diamonds, Sapphires, Pearls, Opals, and even some she didn't recognize.  
  
As she examined the staff she began to feel like it belonged to her. She was surprised when the staff shortened into a mini of its size (the size of Ryou's millennium ring) and a chain appeared to go through it and clasp around her delicate-looking neck.  
  
//Hello!//  
  
"WHOA!!!!!!!!!! Where the heck are you?" She demanded.  
  
//Right here.inside of my Soul room.I am talking to you telepathically.//  
  
"Where is your soul room?"  
  
//Please think things when you want to talk to me. It's a lot harder to hear and understand when you talk out loud. My soul room is in the staff and I am your other half. I am your Yami.//  
  
/Oh.WOW! It worked! Wait! If you're my Yami what the heck does that make me?/  
  
//You are my Hikari!//  
  
/Whoa.Wait. Do you know the way out of here? I'm lost! And I though my friends were just pulling a sick joke, but they weren't!/  
  
//May I have control of your body? I will get us out of here as quick as I can!//  
  
The girl hesitated. /Ok!/  
  
When the girl's Yami took over several changes occurred, she became taller, she looked older, she also looked a lot darker, basically she was a darker looking version of the innocent girl.  
  
//What is your name?//  
  
/Oh! I'm sorry I was so rude! My name is Selena!/  
  
//I like your name, my name is Miana.//  
  
/I have always LOVED that name!/  
  
//Hehe! So have I!//  
  
Their conversation continued as Miana or Yami Miana calmly walked out of the Pyramid. By the time they exited the Pyramid they knew everything or in Miana's case everything they could remember about each other.  
  
TBC.  
  
Selena: And no the Selena and Miana in the story are not me and my Yami Miana!  
  
Miana: They are characters! We are REAL!  
  
Selena: Please Read and Review and remember.be NICE this is my first YGO fic! Before I start my next chapter I would like a FEW Review's!  
  
Miana: Let's say more than two!  
  
Nuriko: Selena will try to expand as time goes on! 


End file.
